Episode 41 - The Summer-Colored Miracle☆
is the 41st episode of Aikatsu! TV anime series and the 41st episode of its ||lit. "First Year"}}. The episode aired on July 25, 2013.All information on this page is sourced from Aikatsu! Wiki. Synopsis WIth Tristar, Soleil, and Powapowa-Puririn forming ino the new group STAR☆ANIS for a summer tour, the girls are left with an ominous feeling as the clouds continue to rumble. '' Summary All three idol groups are giving out announcements to inform everyone about their nine-idol collaboration group for the summer tour. While people are excited, they express confusion in regards to the members of Powa Powa Puririn, since they aren't nearly as popular or famous. Shion also makes an announcement that she will be taking a break from group activity for her acting career in this time, so it will only be an eight Idol group. Preparing to leave, the girls are in their dorm room trying to figure out what they should bring. They make two separate boxes, one for important items, and Ran rejects bringing along the emergency snacks, sleeping bags, and lucky charms- although she reconsiders after Aoi makes a joke, claiming they would ward off evil spirits. Reminded that they need to hurry up, the girls finish packing and run outside to find everyone expressing concern over the bad weather. They worry over a typhoon approaching when Ichigo reveals the huge rain charm she made, in order to bring them luck. It's then Sakura and Otome join, with Ran shocked by the large amount of items Sakura brought with her. She explains how it's for precaution, and since Aoi connects with her reasoning they agree to bring some of the items and get onto the bus, where they find Johnny and Orihime waiting. While Ichigo and Otome make discussions regarding how excited they are, Sakura asks about the members of Tristar, who aren't there. Orihime informs the five that they will be joining them later, and Aoi takes advantage of this moment to get a picture of the group. She plans on posting it to Kirakiratter later on, and expresses joy after Orihime recommends she takes as many pictures as she can for publicity purposes. During the bus ride, the girls play cards, play with Ichigo's rain charm, eat ice cream during break, and clean up. While this goes on, Aoi takes several pictures- including one of them admiring the newspaper ads they were featured in. At the location of the concert, the five head out to observe the stage and comment on how big it is. Aoi is very emotional to be on the same stage that Mizuki has stood on, and to their surprise they are joined by her, Yurika, and Kaede. Mizuki informs them that now that they are all in an idol unit together, no one is better then the other so they don't need to be formal. With that they get to rehearsal until she calls a break, and she compliments on how well everyone is doing and how their practice will work. She also gives advice to Sakura and Aoi, bringing up how stiff they seem to get when she gets near them. It's then Honoka, Mizuki's manager joins them to bring up that they need to go now. When the others express confusion, Yurika brings up that Mizuki will be doing separate promotional work for the tour with many television channels. It's then Orihime and Johnny come by to inform them that the preparations have all been finished so the girls should probably go to bed soon in order to get enough sleep for the proceeding day, but before they go they express anxiety over the poor weather conditions again. At that second, they watch as rain begins to pour down. Heading to their living arrangements during this trip, the girls anxiously watch the weather channel while preparing to eat. While a few are openly concerned, the others try to ignore it until Yurika turns the television off. Ichigo lightens the mood and tries changing the subject by bringing up their meal when Sakura curiously watches Ran pick at her fish. She asks about this and Ran quickly tries to cover it up until Aoi reveals that she struggles to pick out the bones. Sakura offers to help her, but she refuses until Aoi suggests she try to feed her and uses this moment to get a surprised picture from her. Ran is angered, but everyone laughs it off, causing them to feel much better. Now changed for bed, Sakura watches the weather outside and Aoi comes by to mention that now the weather forecast said the typhoon may miss them. Ran joins them while Kaede makes conversation with Ichigo and Otome. She mentions a rumor that people throw tuna around while staying in places like this- but they inform her that it's their ''pillows they throw. Excited, everyone quickly prepares for a pillow fight back inside until Yurika scolds them from her coffin, claiming they're too loud. She attempts to sleep as they begin throwing around their pillows- but everyone freezes upon spotting the curious Mizuki. They invite her to join them but she seems shy suddenly, which surprises them as she explains her desire not to interrupt them. Finding the display cute, Aoi quickly snaps a photo. As this is going on, Honoka and Orihime are sitting down for tea while discussing Mizuki's work. They are both surprised by her desire to sleep in the same room as the other girls, and they assume it's due to her wanting a chance to just take it easy and have some fun. They turn on the news to get another update on the typhoon, which announces that it has since changed it's course and will now be heading towards Kanto. Ichigo finds it too hard to sleep and she notices Sakura is also awake. She expresses her excitement, and as Sakura feels the same way, both girls express relief. They are shocked to find Otome and Kaede, who have snuck in to her sleeping bag until Ran scolds them, warning the girls to focus on getting sleep. Just then Aoi reveals she is also awake and Ran gets up to move around a little. Aoi joins her as Yurika exits her coffin, also awake. As everyone is attempting to calm down and relax, Mizuki observes them. She sees Ran and Aoi doing stretches and practice their walks, while Ichigo and Otome watch Kaede perform some magic, and Sakura does some flower arranging. Ichigo walks off to find Yurika praying in another room, and she is surprised, causing Yurika to quickly deny it and claim she had gone out to look for blood after removing her glasses. Ichigo doesn't believe her though and is quick to grab Yurika's hand and bring her back to the others. That following day the girls are surprised to see how bright and clear it looks. Aoi is relieved to see how much better Sakura is feeling now, and she brings up that the only thing left for them to do is to go on stage now. Everyone heads to the performance area and Mizuki hands them the cards they will be using. They all look similar but also each have their unique differences fitting them each, which makes the girls feel happy and more united than before. As they hear the audience, Mizuki tells them to give it them all- but just then, the power goes out. A man runs in to inform them that the storm hit a wire and broke it, causing everyone to express alarm while Orihime tries to get more information. If they don't have a generator then the girls can't perform at all because it will take too long to fix. From the side of the stage the girls watch as all the fans continue to cheer for them, which gives them the courage to head out in order to keep the fans from being let down. Sakura reveals the megaphone she packed in her items and after complimenting her, Mizuki uses it to speak to the audience. In order to buy time she has come up with a fun plan that will distract them, but keep them excited. First she has Otome and Kaede perform magic, followed by Sakura showing everyone her flower arrangements. Ran does a perfect models walk for them, while Ichigo and Yurika are instructed to behave normally. Initially they don't understand, until they go to greet the audience and Yurika gets flustered after being ignore by Ichigo, who accidentally stepped on her foot. Lastly, Aoi gives everyone a Mizuki-based quiz using her idol knowledge while making the others act as the contestants. With the audience in better spirits the girls soon receive word that the stage is being fixed as this is going on. Mizuki snaps her fingers and the lights return, causing everyone to cheer as the girls run off to change into their unit coords and perform "Hirari/Hitori/Kirari". After their performance, the girls stand on stage once again while Mizuki compliments them for a job well done. Because they worked together and did it so well, they have given their fans a performance to remember. Character Appearances *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Mizuki Kanzaki *Kaede Ichinose *Yurika Tōdō *Otome Arisugawa *Sakura Kitaōji *Shion Kamiya *Johnny Bepp *Orihime Mitsuishi *Honoka Tsukikage Trivia *This episode's title may referenced from Sunrise's original anime titled "Natsu-iro Kiseki", which also literally means "The Summer-Colored Miracle". *Wake Up My Music can be heard in the background at times. *This episode was part of a promotion with Tamagotchi for two weeks. Aikatsu provided the keyword while Tamagotchi would provide a number for people to call in with. The keyword for this episode was "Futuring". *This episode marks the anime debut of STAR☆ANIS **The anime version of STAR☆ANIS is only a temporary unit. *The song Hirari/Hitori/Kirari appears for the first time as an insert song. Gallery References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season One